LatiLove
by SpecialOpsDave
Summary: OC Latias x OC Human
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my FanFic that I've had in my mind for a whole week! (LOL) Anyway, this is Pokémon x Human story between OC Latias and OC Human.

David's PKMN Party: Typhlosion, Staraptor, Lucario (with Lucarionite), Raichu, Samurott (Weak), and Latias.

See you at the bottom! 

David is a 17 year old Pokémon Trainer native to Violet City in the Johto region. He has dark brown hair, and had a somewhat baby face, though you can't see it if you don't pay attention. It would look like he was a childish teen, that is, if it weren't for his body type. Don't think 'OMG he's a bodybuilder', because he isn't. He has a sturdy build, but in the end, he looks to be his age.

The World's Most Powerful Trainer (TWMPT), AKA Cody is a mysterious, yet public star. Always in a black cloak and Balaclava when on TV, nobody knows his identity. He has beaten every known League Champion except Cynthia, as he never went to Sinnoh. He declined all Champion titles, but is a close friend to the Champions, as they know his ID.

What do these trainers have in common?

They are one.

(Radio Show)

"Wow! Cody's Typhlosion defeats Nick's Greninja with only one move despite type disadvantage! Nick has only one Pokémon left, while Cody still has Typhlosion and two others! What will be Nick's final Pokémon?" A radio show was depicting a "Wi-Fi Battle". "A-a-AMAZING! NICK HAS A YVELTAL! It looks like Cody's Pokémon are facing destruction himself! LITERALLY! But… Cody has a relaxed face. The Round BEGINS! Cody's Typhlosion gives a powerful Double Edge, but he is already exhausted, so… TYPHLOSION IS DOWN! Now he sends out his Lucario. Round BEGIN! Wait, one Oblivion Wing takes out Lucario. Something's up… Cody's final Pokémon is…. The Shiny Latias! Who will win? The bird of destruction or the Guardian of Altomare? BEGIN! Yveltal sends an Oblivion Wing! IT DOES NOTHING! Latias sends an Ice Beam… and… CODY WINS FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME IN A ROW!"

(Third Person POV)

"Ugh… This suit is killing me…" said the boy. "Well, you get used to heavy clothing_" _said the girl next to him.

David responded with a sigh. "I want a challenge. If I can beat destruction…" The girl replied with a whine and said "You'll find a challenge soon honey, just wait." Suddenly, a trainer who looked to be about 16, had a red hat, blue jacket and a Pikachu on his shoulder jumped out and yelled "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE POKEMON BATTLE!" David looked bored and said "Use your best Pokémon…"

(Post Battle)

David looked on in awe at the fainted Pikachu and Samurott and said "Wow, my first draw! Who are you?" The challenger said "I'm Ash from Pallet Town." David responded with "David from Violet City. Fun Fact: Kanto's small town is Pallet, and all other towns and cities in Kanto are named after colors." A girl in pink, red and black started giggling in a sweet tone. The girl next to him, Latias in disguise, elbowed him unnecessarily. He said "What?"

(David's POV)

After trading HoloCaster ID's with Ash, we got to the Pokémon center and got our own room. I said "Latias, I love you, don't go elbowing me like I'm some kind of pervert." (Did I mention that I love a Pokémon? **A/N Not really**) Then I remembered what female dragon types liked to see with a male: dominance. "If you do, into the pokeball you go." After a blue flash, next to me stood a white jet-like Pokémon with yellow fur highlights. I heard a feral growl and stiffened. Latias said "Apparently, my stomach says that if it isn't fed with your delicious poffins, it will be fed with your face. My stomach says."

(Later)

Now, some of you may think 'Eww, a human loves a Pokémon' and some may wonder 'What would their baby look like?' My answer to the latter is, since Latias' egg group is unknown, and I don't have one, we're incompatible. Anyway, love, is unrestricted. I love Latias, species difference doesn't matter. Plus, at night, she's like a pillow. Please note that her feathers are soft enough to refract light for even invisibility. I always get good sleep. Except today. I heard a voice yell "PIKACHU!" Recognizing Ash, I opened the window to see a Spinarak mecha with Ash's Pikachu. Forgetting to hide my ID, I ordered Latias to use Ice Beam on the container in which Pikachu was held, and it… blew up… from _Ice?_ They screamed something about being rude and interrupted mottos. Too bad, so sad. Realizing my mistake, I took out my Staraptor and almost flew away, when I remembered Ash's obliviousness to… Serena, was it? Yeah, he was oblivious to Serena's crush on him, and he wouldn't know him. He could tell that Clemont knew, but Latias and I gave clement a glare saying 'If you say a word…' Latias bared her fangs and I my sharp canine teeth. The point got across. We sorted things out, and went to bed.

Spent an hour and a half typing this. Please review. See ya later Feraligatr!


	2. The Dream

Okay! We have Chapter 2 up! Today I will introduce new pairings. Enjoy!

P.S. This may get a bit sexual, but no lemons, just lemonade. And fluff.

(Dream)

"Huh? What? Woahwoahwoah, calm… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I shouted. "Ooh… Yelling? That shows dominance…" I recognized the voice as Latias. Concerned, I turned around, and as soon as I did, I was enveloped in the unique energy known as Psychic. She looked surprisingly submissive. She started to shiver, and said "Take me… TAKE ME!" Then, the scene shifted. A voice reverberated around my head, saying "You will witness all of your Pokémon's deepest desires. Keep going." The scene solidified. Reich was present, nobody else. She climbed my back, and I could tell that she wanted to see the world on my head. Suddenly, someone passed. It was… LEUTENANT SURGE! Reich caught a glimpse of him, squealed, and leapt onto his head, looking at his Reich the whole time. 'So she wanted a mate, huh?' The scene shifted. Samurott was standing in front of me. According to the setting, we were… in Silver Stadium? But… judges… banners… "THIS IS THE JOHTO GRAND FESTIVAL!" Not knowing when I even started coordinating, I just listened, ignoring my opponent. I didn't have my disguise. The host yelled "The final battle is a Double Battle between David Smith of Violet City and Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region." 'HER?' I couldn't possibly battle my favorite coordinator, but I had to try. "The coin toss states that Dawn will make the first move. Trainers, call out your Pokémon!" While Samurott was already out, my opponent cried "Piplup! Spotlight!" The cute little penguin (Water type? Why not Ice?) burst from the sealed pokeball in a shower of sparks. Then, I felt it. Samurott wasn't aggressive like normal, but I could tell… He was honored to meet that Piplup.

The scene shifted. It now showed Lucario. He was sprinting through Santalune Forest. In the very center laid Typhlosion. Then Lucario… nuzzled Typhlosion? My indestructible mega-evolving pseudo-legendary Pokémon was gay? I don't disapprove, but it's sudden.

The scene shifted. Typhlosion was on Detourner Way, the longest straight road in Kalos. Entering the Day Care and accessing the pokebox access console, he inserted my Pokedex (How?) and withdrew Delphox. He released Delphox, but instead of love, he radiated hate as he Double-Edged the Firefox (Punny).

The scene shifted. Staraptor was next, but it was now a slide show of his battles, stopping at one with a Fletchinder. They were… simultaneously knocked out. Suddenly, Staraptor got up and used Fly, aiming for… ME! I prepared for impact, and…

(End Dream)

"HUUUUHH!" I tried screaming, but had no breath. "Starrrrr, staraptor raptorstar!" screamed the Predator Pokémon.

"Uuugghhhh…"

Yes, before you ask, Latias' dream WAS about… You know… it. Typhlosion feels evil, Reich lonely, Staraptor unchallenged, Lucario gay and Samurott in awe. REVIEW! See ya later Feraligatrs!


End file.
